Resfriado
by Okami-AIK
Summary: A veces un resfriado puede ser la mejor excusa. [Diakko] [Viñeta]


¡Buenas!

Bueno, tras 5 años de no escribir absolutamente nada (mucho menos en un fandom nuevo para mí) vuelvo con un pequeño drabble porque realmente es lo único que puedo escribir por ahora (la vida de adulto no es bonita, de verdad). A pesar de que en lo personal, shippeo a Akko con Chariot, el Diakko tampoco me desagrada, es por eso que decidí escribir sobre esta ship en particular. La idea surgió de una forma simple: a mediados de enero estuve hospitalizada por un resfriado que se volvió bronquitis. Durante esos 2-3 días, perdí exposiciones, trabajos, puntos extra y un largo etc en la universidad, por lo que me la mantuve pensando en que sería genial tener a alguien que te llevase los trabajos al menos. Como no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir esto.

Un agradecimiento especial a _Unreactive Dynamite_ , la cual me ayudó a corregir pequeños errores que cometí por falta de práctica. Muchas gracias Dal. ¡Te quiero mucho!

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no es de mi autoría, ni los personajes que aparecen en ella. Dichos personajes son propiedad de TRIGGER estudios. Si fuese de mi autoría, ya hubiese sacado a Andrew de la serie, se los aseguro.**

* * *

—Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, sin duda.

—No, creo que estás dramatizando.

—¡No estoy dramatizando, Diana! ¡Agh! ¡No espero que entiendas mi sufrimiento de todos modos!

—Si tú lo dices.

Las cosas esa tarde iban de mal en peor. Diana y Akko se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, la cual no había acudido a clases por un resfriado, y Diana había pasado por la habitación de la castaña para llevarle las tareas y los trabajos que se habían realizado ese día. Para Diana, la visita a Akko era una mera excusa pues no encontraba mejor cosa que hacer; Hannah y Bárbara habían salido a la ciudad, y Akko también se encontraba a solas pues Lotte y Sucy habían salido por igual. Por tanto, a Diana no le quedó otra opción más que visitar a Akko, la cual se dedicaba a estar quejándose de su enfermedad cada 5 minutos.

—Akko, exageras. Es solo un resfriado, no vas a morir por eso... - Diana quiso tranquilizarle, sin embargo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Akko como terca que es, no iba a cambiar de opinión.

— ¡No es solo un resfriado, Diana! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pierdo con este resfriado?

—Pierdes clases, pero no creo que te afecte si te quedas dormida en ellas de todos modos.

— ¡Me refiero a los síntomas! - Akko continuaba con sus rabietas. Diana suspiró, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Pues, te da dolor de cabeza, dolor de garganta, fiebre y...-

— ¡No! ¡Es peor todavía! - Akko interrumpió a Diana tomándole violentamente del cuello de su blusa, haciendo que ambos rostros se acercaran demasiado.

—Akko... - Diana estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Cuando pruebo la comida, en especial mis ciruelas saladas... no siento el sabor de ellas. ¡Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, Diana!

—Ya todo pasará... - Diana se había soltado del agarre de Akko, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¡Es una desgracia! ¿Sabes por qué te digo todo esto?

—... ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo sentir el sabor salado de mis ciruelas, pero sí el sabor amargo de las pociones que Sucy me da para mejorarme. ¡No es justo!

Diana podía ser educada, pero también era cierto que no era la persona con más paciencia en este mundo, menos si se trataba de Akko. Y el que esta última le estuviese interrumpiendo cada que hablaba no ayudaba tampoco. Suspiró y una idea fugaz pasó por su mente mientras recordaba lo último que Akko le había dicho. Por un momento se negó, pero una parte de ella también debía admitir que su idea no era tan mala, por lo que se fue acercando a la castaña, quien seguía quejándose con pucheros. De este modo, Diana terminó a milímetros del rostro de Akko.

—Dime algo, Akko... Dices que no sientes el sabor de la comida pero... ¿Podrás sentir esto?

—Diana... ¿Qu-...? - Akko no había tenido oportunidad de terminar de preguntar, pues unos suaves labios se se encontraron junto a los suyos. Diana estaba besándole de una forma casta y pura, sin segundas intenciones. Incluso, se podía decir que era un beso torpe e inexperto. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pero decidieron continuar. Akko llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Diana, acariciándole, mientras la mayor tomó tímidamente de la cintura a Akko, abrazándole con suavidad. Tras unos segundos se separaron y rápidamente Diana tomó un par de libros que le llevó a Akko y que había considerado que no era necesario dejárselos, dispuesta a irse.

— ¿¡Diana, ya te vas!?

—Tengo que estudiar también. Te he dejado todo lo que necesitabas ya, espero verte mañana en clases.

Diana volvió a acercarse, depositando esta vez un beso en la frente de Akko.

—Que te mejores, Akko. Adiós.

De este modo se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Akko confundida y feliz a la par.

Al día siguiente Akko había ido a sus clases normalmente, pues consideraba que ya se sentía mucho mejor. En el desayuno, sentándose con Lotte y Sucy, notó que Diana brillaba por su ausencia.

— ¿Y Diana dónde está? - preguntó Akko mientras masticaba parte de su desayuno. - No la veo.

—Diana no se presentará a las clases de hoy. —Respondió Lotte. —Escuché a Hannah y Bárbara decir que amaneció con fiebre, pues seguramente se enfermó también.

Akko solamente sonrió y se dedicó a continuar comiendo.

Quizá podría devolverle el favor a Diana esta vez.


End file.
